


What Remains Of Us

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: There are ghosts that haunt Hope's Peak Academy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



They say Hope’s Peak Academy is haunted. There’s a ghost of a girl who lives there, amidst the rubble that used to be a bastion of talent. 

 

No one’s quite sure how she died. The most common rumor is that she was murdered, but they’re not sure if the perpetrator was her boyfriend or her classmates or her teacher or even the demonstrators. Her body is covered in wounds, so her killer must’ve been cruel. 

 

Those who’ve seen her say that she spends most of her time playing videogames. Somehow, she carries a console with her, and found a never-ending supply of cartridges in the afterlife. A few times, she asks if they want to play a game with her, and she always requests the same one. 

 

Gala Omega was probably her favorite game when she was alive, they think, but most of them refuse to play with her.

 

(How exactly  _ do  _ you play videogames with ghosts, anyways?) 

 

Although she is wearing a Hope’s Peak uniform, she is rarely seen in the midst of the rubble. Instead, she floats around a surprisingly-intact fountain, as if she’s waiting for someone to join her. She occasionally does appear inside the ruins of her likely former classroom, and the people aren’t sure if she’s mourning or laughing. 

 

Sometimes she falls asleep in the middle of the road, and has to be walked over. 

 

* * *

 

There’s supposedly another ghost who lives in Hope’s Peak. According to witness testimony, this ghost is a dark-haired man wearing a hospital gown, although he occasionally appears in a Hope’s Peak uniform as well. 

 

Most of the people aren’t quite sure why he’s there, as Hope’s Peak never served as a hospital, although it did employ several students with medical talents. Upon closer examination, his arms are covered in needle scars, which could provide a cause of death, but still don’t explain how he got to the school. 

 

(If one looks closely enough, they can see knife wounds around his brain.) 

 

He has been seen in the remnants of the both the Main and Reserve buildings, but eschews the entire office wing. Most people think he died there, but none of them are certain. They are certain that he deeply regrets something, for the ghost constantly mutters to himself about how stupid he was for going through with some sort of project. 

 

Like his compatriot, he is looking for someone. Unlike her, he does not seem to care, or even notice, that there are people walking through the ruins who can see him. 

 

It’s almost as if he’s oblivious to his own death. 

 

* * *

 

The two ghosts meet one day. She is sitting by the fountain and he sits down next to her, and for a second, neither one is aware of the other’s presence. 

 

Then she looks up from her console and he taps her shoulder. 

 

“Hinata?” 

 

“I did promise that I’d see you again, Nanami.” 

 

(So, once upon a time, there were two people named Hinata and Nanami who died during the end of the world.) 

 

After that day, they’re always seen together. Sometimes they’re seen sitting by the fountain and playing videogames, and other times, they’re seen exploring the ruins of the school. 

  
But they always seem to be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. :)


End file.
